


Your Archangels.

by imaginativefantasties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alone, Archangels, Cute, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Funny, Gabriel calls you sugar, Guardian Angels, Hunting, Love, No Romance, Random - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: From the day you were born you had angels watching over you. They were always there, to keep you happy, and to make sure you were healthy. Until they disappeared.I'm bad at summaries.





	Your Archangels.

Title: Your Archangels.  
Characters: Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer, grumpy Rachfael   
A/N: Random thought I had. Its very rough.

Having three Archangels watch over you was something else, you were never lonely, you never had to worry about anything really, not that they ever let you go without. 

  
Michael; the eldest of the Archangels, he defiantly acted like he was the eldest, he was stern on his brothers but sweet on you. Even when you were little you knew how to make Michael show his sweet side.

  
'" _Come on Gabie" You giggled and ran faster to the set of swings, Gabriel followed, he didn't have to run, much against your belief your little legs were not as fast as you thought, so it was not hard to keep up with a 6 year old._  
You hoped onto the swings, and Gabriel started pushing you.   
"Higher Gabie!"You giggled, you were going so high.  
Suddenly the swing came to a holt. You looked behind you, wondering why Gabriel had stopped pushing you. Michael was standing next to Gabriel, he looked unhappy. You frowned and hopped off the swing and skipped towards two of your angels.  
"Mikey, why are you unhappy?" You ask. He smiled softly and coached to your level.   
"Hey lovely girl, I'm unhappy because Gabriel was pushing you up too high, you could of been hurt" He frowned, kissing your forehead.   
"She was having fun Michael" Gabriel grumbled.   
"Pretty please Mikey, I wanna go high. I wanna fly like you, Gabie and Luci" You pleaded. Michael sighed, and gave Gabriel a look that could be described as annoyed. You didn't understand why.   
"Pleaaasssseee" You smiled, throwing your arms around Michael. Making that sad little pouty face that always got to Michael.   
Michael sighed once more and ran his hand through his hair.   
"Okay Y/N, you can go high on the swing, but I will stay here to watch, and make sure nothing happens" Michael grumbled. Gabriel rolled his eyes, but lifted you back on to the swing seat and started pushing.'

Lucifer, when you were younger, you were not normally allowed around him,mostly because when you mentioned the name Lucifer to your parents they sent you to therapy, thinking you were worshipping the devil. Instead your archangel made you promise not to talk about him to anyone. Other than himself and his three brothers. Though Raphael never took the time to speak to you. You didn't seem Lucifer properly until you were about 10,you could keep a secret then, you knew better than to talk to your parents about you 'imaginary friends' as they called them. Lucifer scared you at first, Michael and Gabriel had never spoken about him, and you had obviously heard about the devil. He was suppose to be evil, and red all over with fire and blood. The latter wasn't so untrue.

' _You hated it there. Your parents had moved you again, to the different school, and your first day people were not very nice, they normally weren't. In fact you had never had a human friend. Instead you had your angels; Gabriel and Michael. And sometimes their younger brothers and sisters would come to see you. Castiel was a favourite of yours. He was awkward around humans, something you could relate to._  
You said hello to your parents when you walked through the front door of your house, and ran straight to your room.   
"Michael, Gabriel I've missed you so much all day" You smiled seeing them, but you froze when you saw someone with them.   
Another archangel? You wasn't sure, he didn't look right. He was more built than Michael and Gabriel, but his skin, it had red blotches all over, they looked painful.   
You shuffled over to Michael, standing as close to him as you could. His arm wrapped around you insistingly. Gabriel stood the other side of you, he looked your school bags from you.   
"This is our brother Y/N" Michael said, a stern look over his face. Gabriel didn't look much better, he looked on edge.   
"I'm Lucifer Y/N, I don't suppose you remember me?" He asked, but you shook your head. Remember him from where?  
He stood up and walked close to you, Michael held out his hand to stop him before you got to close.   
"I'm going to help our princess remember brother" Lucifer growled.   
Lucifer poked your forehead and a few memories came to mind,;  
Lucifer playing in the garden with you when you were 4, him stopping you cry when you were a few months old, holding your hand when you parents yelled at you, sobbing when he said he had to go away..   
"Luci, I remember you" You smile and lean forward a little. He opens his arms and takes you in.  
"I missed you princess"'

  
And Gabriel, he was your best friend, he was such a goofball, he always knew how to cheer you up and help you out when you got stressed out.

_You ran to your room crying, school wasn't the problem this time, it was college. Problems seem to follow you. You threw yourself on your bed and sobbed, letting all the pain out through your tears._  
"What's up sugar?" You heard the flutter and the bed dipped as Gabriel sat next to you. His hand was soon stroking your head.   
You sat up and Gabriel opened his arms for you. You buried your head in his chest and tried to even your breathing out.   
"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked, you sat up.   
"I still can't make friends" You whisper.   
"You have us sugar" He smiled, kissing your forehead.   
"Yes, but Gabriel I have no human friends. What if one day you leave me?" You asked.   
"We are never going to leave you, you can never get rid of us. We're too stubborn" Gabriel smirked. You didn't believe him. Michael and Luci never stopped fighting, and you knew Gabriel hated it so much. And it didn't help that their brother, the one that didn't like you for some reason taunted them for looking over you.   
"Stop Y/N, we love you. And we're never going to leave" Gabriel said, pulling you in to a tight hug. '

You couldn't breath, your parents were gone. Dead. Yeah they weren't the best parents, but they were still your parents. Two men had saved you.  
Sam and Dean Winchester.   
You were sat in their bunker. You didn't have any of your Archangels. Michael and Lucifer were in the cage and Gabriel you had no idea where he was.   
You had never been without them for so long, tears slipped from your eyes. You were all alone.   
"Y/N, would you like a drink?" Sam asked, you shook your head, curling up on the chair.   
You didn't know what to do.   
"Michael, Luci, Gabriel please, where are you?" You whimpered.   
"Wait, who?" Dean asked, making you flinch slightly.   
"My Archangels" You reply,  
"So you know about our world?" Sam asked, and you nodded.   
"Cas!" Dean suddenly yelled and with a familiar flutter of wings, there he stood. You looked up and saw him.   
"Cas, where are they?" You whimpered. Cas didn't know. It hurt so much.   
"You two know each other?" Dean asked.   
Castiel nodded.   
"Yes, Y/N has been a friend of the angels since she was born. My archangel brothers are her guardians" Cas explained.  
"Yet they are not here, and I am alone. They lied to me" You sobbed, not knowing what to do next. They promised you'd never be alone, promised you'd never be upset. But here you were, alone and in need of your archangels...


End file.
